Anathematic Hallucinations
by 213xcreep
Summary: Nancy's final nightmare. May be triggering.


"_I still get nightmares. In fact, I get them so often I should be used to them by now. I'm not. No one ever really gets used to nightmares._"  
― Mark Z. Danielewski

Nancy inhaled sharply while pulling the razor away from her wrist with a small sigh, finding alleviation in the pain. Isn't it ironic when the blades that cause you so much anxiety are the only solution? Like when the side effect of medication is the same thing it's trying to fix. The blood was a distraction, another excuse to force her eyes open. It's funny how self destruction can seem so unreasonable but also so understood at the same time. At least she could stop these blades. At least she could manage this pain. She pressed a napkin against the fresh gashes, spotting the clean white with scarlet. She didn't necessarily like doing this, but it helped.

"So, this is my life?" She whispered to herself with a sigh. She stood up and stuffed the napkins down into her trash bin, and began rolling down her nightgown sleeve, hiding her guilty relief, while putting the razor in the nightgown's tiny pocket. Her eyelids felt like anchors, dipping her into the light tides of slumber momentarily.

'I can't sleep. No sleep. I need a distraction. I need more time. I need a plan. I need help.' She thought while biting at her thumbnail. It's been two full days and eight hours since she had seen his charred appearance, the one that shoots through her thoughts, churns her stomach, flutters through her peripheral vision, and most importantly, haunts her nightmares. She pulled back her curtains, gazing across the street to the dark, gloomy house.

'He's already gotten two of us.. but he won't get me. I don't need sleep. At all. But I am really tired, maybe I should just give up.. How can I win when I'm helping him destroy myself? No! This town doesn't need that. My mother isn't even home, she'd feel so responsible for it..' She paced around her room. She picked up a bottle of caffeine pills, poured a few out, and chased it with coffee. She could remember when sleep was a comfort, not a burden. Not optional. Not something she was fighting against every minute. She sat down while her legs shook like trees in a hurricane, bouncing in an erratic rhythm. She turned on the TV and turned the volume up. She clawed her fingernails against the back of her bare neck, anything to get a reaction from her body's trudging responses, fighting off the gravity weighing down on her eyelids. Slowly, they got heavier and heavier. An hour passed, it felt like five to her.

'Maybe he won't come tonight. He haunts other people too, right? Don't fall asleep..' This was her last thought as she was thrown into her nightmares.

She looked around her; she was in the same sunless, dirty alley. The same alley by the same building; the same boiler room. The same unwavering fear. The same picture painted exactly as in her memory, all too familiar.

"Nancy, Behind you!" Nancy gasped and spun around to see Glen, covered in lacerations and gore.

"No! This isn't fucking funny! I want out!" Nancy screamed as the decoy dissipated. She glanced around looking for him.

"Up here." He said, scraping the razors along the railing, making a long screech.

"What the fuck do you want, Krueger?!"

"I'll show you what I want." He said with a deep chuckle and a leap down from the rickety metal stairs and onto the gritty asphalt, she grimaced.

"Why so nervous, Nancy? I'm not gonna hurt you. Why would I do that when I can play with you first?" More laughter.

"You aren't going to do anything, you aren't real! I'm not scared!" Nancy yelled while taking a weary step back.

"Maybe I should make you scared then, Bitch." He walked towards her as she turned off into a sprint.

"Where do you think you're going? We both know who's in charge here." He grabbed her limp bicep forcefully and turned her around to look at him.

"Let me see that pretty face. Aww."

"I'm in charge, this is my dream!" She yelped as her voice cracked.

"Is that what you think? I'm in charge here, Bitch, we both know that. It doesn't matter that this is your dream, it's my world. My playground," he said, gesturing to the alley behind him while exposing his blades in a wave, "and I'm the recess monitor here." He lifted up a finger and split it off, letting out a hissing whistle.

"Recess is over, Nancy."

She ran again, letting out a deep breath and holding back tears, trying to soothe the anxiety.

"Oh, you still thought I was back there?" He said condescendingly, appearing in front of her. He wrapped a leather-bound palm around her cheek, running the blades through her hair.

"You look so nice, Nancy." He said while letting his gaze lock onto her frightened eyes. He smiled, exposing his grimy teeth. She felt his hot breath smack her face.

"Get the Hell off me!"

"I like 'em feisty," he chuckled, "you really think you can escape this?"

"I know I can." Nancy muttered.

Freddy stroked a knife across her cheek as she jolted back from his touch and sped away, again.

"You should just give up, Nancy."

"I won't." She whispered stubbornly. Did she even believe herself anymore?

"You must be dreaming if you think you'll get out of here alive. I'm your nightmare."

He put his hand on her shoulder as she turned her gaze away from him. His hand wandered to her chest, groping her breast.

"Stop! Please.." Freddy lifted a hand and used one of his long blades to tuck her hair behind her ear and leaned in to whisper.

"Keep screaming. I like it." He grinned maliciously. He let his hand go back over with a firm grip on her arm.

"What, no more screaming? Aww. You think that'll piss me off, Bitch? Always so feisty. You always were my favorite, Nancy." She shivered and pursed her lips together tightly.

"Nothing to say now?" He grabbed at her nightgown and tore it, exposing the shoulder. Her eyes widened as she shrieked internally.

"I like a challenge. I can break you." He hissed. She bared the blade of her own and sliced it across his face, a trail of blood leaking out.

"Hahaha! You think you can hurt me? This is my world, Bitch!" He raised a gloved hand to her throat, gently brushing the blades against her goosebumped skin.

"What the fuck do you want from me?!" Nancy screamed.

"It's about time! Music to my ears." He said with a light laugh.

"It's okay, don't worry, I'll take real good care of ya. I'm your boyfriend now, Nancy." She closed her eyes, when they reopened she was back in her bed. She glanced at the alarm clock and the numbered spun faster until they came to a halt.

"It's Freddy Time!" Said an overhead voice.

"Shit." She whimpered, jumping up from her bed and running to the door. As soon as she opened it, there he was.

"Miss me, Sweetheart? Come to Freddy."

"You aren't real!" She screeched while pulling her hair. She ran to her window and began unlocking it.

"Shh. you can't leave now. The fun's just getting started! Look, no alarm, no interruptions." He walked over to her and put his hand on hers, locking the window again. He grabbed her hand stiffly and threw her onto the bed, climbing on top of her.

"No!"

"Don't cry, Nancy." He said while wiping the tears away, lowering down to his thumb and licking it, proceeding to lick her cheek.

"Hey, Nancy, watch this." He said, wrapping his hands across her wrists. A rope emerged from the bed sheets, tying her to the bed. He went down to her mouth, attaching his lips to hers and forcing his tongue in, massaging hers with his, gagging her.

"Mmph!" She tried to scream while closing her eyes.

"Open your goddamn eyes and look at me!" She followed his orders, reluctantly opening them. He trailed his tongue down her neck, gnawing on her collarbone, turning it red and raw. She winced. He cut the sleeves off her nightgown, showing her shoulders, arms, and bandages.

"What's this?" He said, amused, while slashing off the bandages, revealing the cuts.

"Oh, you had me fooled! Who knew you really liked this. Want me to make more? I'll make it slow for you." He said, lifting his blades.

"No! Please.." She whimpered. He shifted to her arm, licking the cuts and blood.

"Your mouth says 'no', but your body says 'yes'." He sliced his finger through the cleavage of her nightgown, unveiling her breasts. He snaked his long, rigid tongue down her sternum, stopping at her breasts. She screamed.

"Want me to give you a reason to scream?" He said, chuckling. He ran his tongue over her, swirling his tongue around her firm breasts. He trailed down between her ribs, into her bellybutton, and to her underwear line. She scrunched her knees up to her ribs, hitting him in the jaw.

"No, no, no! Stop, please! Please!" She screamed.

"You're lucky that didn't hurt, Bitch." He said, slashing her stomach lightly. He sat on her legs, ripping off her underwear. He lowered back to her legs, spreading them. He looked back up to her, her eyes gripped tightly closed.

"Nancy, open your eyes. You better fucking watch." She opened her eyes slowly. He lowered his head down to her entrance, pushing his tongue in. He massaged her with his tongue, making her shiver while running his hand over her thigh. He kneeled, unzipping his pants, exposing himself.

"No, please! I'll do anything but this. Please! I want to wake up!" She cried.

"We both know this is happening." He said, a malicious smile spreading over his face. He forced himself into her as she screamed.

"Keep screaming, Nancy!" He leaned down to her ear while continuing his rhythmic movements.

"Your fear fuels me." He whispered. He continued, going faster while pulling her hair. She screamed and cried, begging him to stop. He only went faster, more forceful each time until he was finally done. He pulled out, letting himself spill out onto her thighs, laughing.

"I'll be back." He said, zipping his pants.

"You can wake up now. Enjoy it while it lasts. Next time, I'm not letting you leave."

* * *

Nancy woke up, feeling the cold air of her room. She looked down, seeing her exposed body. She took the tattered nightgown remains and scrubbed off the smeared blood and semen. She walked back over to her dresser and put on a clean nightgown.

"_He isn't coming. Not again. Not ever._" She shakily whispered to herself, wiping tears off her dirty face. She walked into her mom's room, opened the dresser drawer, and pulled it out. The small, shiny, black gun.

"_Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray to God my soul to take._" She said quietly, putting the gun to her temple.

"_Mom, Dad, I'm sorry_." She finished, pulling the trigger.

* * *

"Nancy. Did you really think I would leave you?" That familiar voice echoed.


End file.
